


Blondes in Black Cars

by dirextorsharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Road Rage, Sara is a gay mess, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirextorsharpe/pseuds/dirextorsharpe
Summary: Then the passenger window started to go down, and Sara cleared her throat, already preparing three hundred different types of curses to call the irresponsible person who had almost caused an accident.“You son of a bit-” The words died on the tip of Sara's tongue the moment the woman in the other car turned on the overhead light on her car and gave Sara a shy smile.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Blondes in Black Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing happened because of this video of Caity: https://twitter.com/sharpesabs/status/1260003861416292353
> 
> I blame CJ and Amy. But please enjoy it :)

Sara was exhausted. The day at the police station had been packed with 2 armed robberies and a murder. She spent all day dealing with criminals and later in the afternoon, with all the paperwork that the crimes caused.

Don't get it wrong, she loved her job. The adrenaline, the thrill of saving people and the gratitude she saw in their eyes once they realized they were saved thanks to the blonde, it was a unique sensation.

But there were days when the activities were more than she was prepared for. The use of so much adrenaline in such a short period of time making her muscles sore and her bones beg for a good night of sleep.

So _of course_ that she would face the worst traffic of her life that night when leaving work, because that was how the universe treated her, she couldn't have a second of peace. God forbid the streets of Washington to be clean at that time on a Tuesday night.

She stopped as close as possible to the car in front of her and directed her hand to the car radio, surfing between the radio channels and huffing irritably when absolutely all of them were talking about some accident that had caused a huge traffic jam across the city.

Sara then went to connect her phone to the car but ended up realizing that her phone was out of battery and she cursed herself mentally for taking the portable charger cable out of her car the day before to lend it to her sister Laurel.

" _Shit._ " She lowered her head until it touched the steering wheel and hit it there a few times.

She sat down properly and leaned back against the seat, leaving her hands resting by her side and trying to get her mind off the mess the day had been, but failing when all she could hear were dozens of horns blaring down the street and consequently on her ears. _Why the hell were they honking?_ It was not as if, at the sound of a horn, the cars would automatically start moving.

40 minutes after having moved approximately 30 meters, the traffic finally started to flow and she was finally able to move past the car's first gear.

Sara knew the city like the back of her hand, so on the first exit that she knew it would be a longer path but it would be empty at that hour, she took a left and sighed with relief when she watched in the rearview mirror that big mess staying behind.

She was so focused on the fact that the lights were falling behind that she didn't see a black car pass in front of her right after the intersection. She turned the steering wheel and the car jerked a little, staying on the roadside for a few meters until Sara managed to get it back on the road.

Her heart raced and her blood boiled, the first reaction she had was to hit the horn, even though she hated people who did that.

"What the fuck are you doing??" She lowered the car window and stuck her middle finger out, even though the chances of the asshole in front of her seeing it were small. “Did you found your license in the fucking garbage? What's your problem?" The car in front of her didn't seem to notice what had just happened and was increasing its speed. "Oh, you're not going to run, you son of a bitch." Sara sat up and stepped on the gas, determined to curse the guy in front of her. “ _Kumquat._ ” Sara cursed one last time before seeing a traffic light and smiling to herself.

She directed the car onto the opposite lane the moment she realized that the car in front of her was slowing down due to the fact that the traffic light had changed to yellow. 

Sara stopped right beside the black car with black windows ready to curse, but since the windows were closed, she couldn't see the person inside and it would be in vain.

Then the passenger window started to go down, and Sara cleared her throat, already preparing three hundred different types of curses to call the irresponsible person who had almost caused an accident.

“You son of a bit-” The words died on the tip of Sara's tongue the moment the woman in the other car turned on the overhead light on her car and gave Sara a shy smile.

She was the most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen in her life, and Sara had seen _many_ extremely beautiful women in her life.

The other woman had blond hair slightly curly at the ends, falling like waterfalls over her shoulders.

Her eyes were a shade of dark green that reminded Sara of nature. Something that Sara hated, but at that moment, she would give anything to get lost in the forest behind those eyes.

She had bulky lips and the bottom one was caught between her teeth, making Sara want to be the person biting it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that thing back there." The woman smiled broadly and Sara saw all of her teeth, the two in front slightly bigger than the others and she thought it was the cutest thing in the world. "My head is full and I could have sworn I had signaled I was getting in front of you."

Sara swallowed hard trying to remember how to form words and how to get them out of her mouth.

"No, I..." She looked deeply into the other woman's eyes and got lost inside them. "It was my..." She shook her head, trying to put her thoughts back in the right place. "It was my fault. I was looking in the mirror and I didn't pay attention to the road ahead.” She gave the best smile that the stupid muscles in her mouth managed to form.

The other woman smiled broadly again and said, “Okay, we were both irresponsible.” A horn sounded behind her and she gave a small nod in Sara's direction and drove off the car, raising the window shortly after.

Sara stood there, trying to think if that had been real or just an illusion caused by the huge day she had.

Until she looked ahead and saw the car's taillights moving away and something inside her finally snapped " _Shit._ " She stepped on the gas and followed the black car with the pretty blonde inside.

As soon as she passed the car between her and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, Sara blinked her headlights, praying internally that the woman would understand the message. And she did.

Beautiful _and_ smart.

Sara smiled to herself when she saw the woman in front of her start pulling over.

But a second later she started to panic. She had no idea what she was going to say. Or how the woman would react. Or if she even liked girls. Suddenly she started to feel her heart racing, her throat to dry and her palms to sweat.

She pulled the car behind the woman's and quickly got out of it when she saw her doong the same.

She was taller than Sara, and Sara liked taller women. She did her best not to look the woman up and down, discreetly lowering her head and biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What happened?" The taller woman asked in a worried tone. “Did I hit you or something? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

"NO" Sara's voice came out louder than she planned and she quickly widened her eyes, looking at her shoes shortly thereafter. "I just..." She lifted her head and looked into the green eyes of the other woman, they now had large pupils in the center of them. "My name is Sara."

She stretched out her hand and the other woman took it, even though her brow was furrowed, probably confused by the whole situation. "I'm Ava." She said calmly and gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you." They shook hands and put them down.

Sara felt stupid and just wanted to run from there, but her feet were stuck to the asphalt and her heart was pounding too fast. 

"I will be direct with you." She started to speak as she looked at Ava's eyes, that were shinning with a sparkle that Sara couldn't figure out what it meant. "When you rolled down that window, I was ready to curse your fifth generation." Ava chuckled and Sara relaxed a little. "But then I looked into your eyes and... You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life and I would love to take you out for dinner sometime." Sara said in a single breath, not even sure if Ava had understood a single word.

Ava's eyes widened slightly and she let out a small " _oh_ " under her breath.

Sara felt despair rise inside her. "I mean... if you want to." Her cheeks started to heat up. “Or like if you even like girls. If not, that's fine, nothing against it, I have friends who are straight too. I just-"

"Sara, breathe" Ava interrupted and Sara thanked internally or otherwise she would have combusted. “I would love to have dinner with you. Here.” Ava brought her right hand to the back of her jeans and when she brought it back, Sara saw a white paper in her palm.

"My number. I'm free this Friday.” She smiled and handed the paper over to Sara, who took it with shaking hands. Ava gave Sara one last look at her and turned around, heading for her car, but before entering, she looked at Sara and said, in the middle of a huge smile, that made Sara's legs falter. "See you around, Sara.” And got in the car, moving away seconds later.

Leaving Sara there, standing in the middle of the street, staring down at the piece of scrap paper between her fingers. Sara looked at the number scrawled on it, committing it to memory because the woman who owned it, completely owned her heart too.


End file.
